mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Гордость Пинки
Русская стенограмма = :голоса :Чиз Сэндвич: Ладно, Мягкотелый. Похоже, наша работа тут закончена. :шлёп :Чиз Сэндвич: Да, эти пони никогда так не отрывались. Благодаря мне: Чизу. Чизу Сэндвичу. :игра на аккордеоне :Чиз Сэндвич: О-хо-хо! Это было классно! Слушай, Мягкотелый. Похоже, наша следующая вечеринка будет... в Понивилле. : :Пинки Пай: Оох, я очень-ОЧЕНЬ взволнована, потому что сегодня я устраиваю вечеринку в честь дня рождения... Радуги! :Радуга Дэш: Да! :Пинки Пай: Радуга. :Радуга Дэш: Да, Пинки? :Пинки Пай: Понимаешь, что раз ты поручила мне организовать свой праздник, я гарантирую, что это будет самое весёлая, наипотрясающая вечеринка в Понивилле? :Радуга Дэш: Э...да? Наверное. :Пинки Пай: Никаких «наверное»! Это не пикники. :Флаттершай: О, а мне нравятся хорошие пикники. :Пинки Пай: ворчит :Флаттершай: Ооу! :Пинки Пай: Вечеринки. Дело. Серьёзное! Даю тебе обещание Пинки-организаторши, что у тебя будет лучший день рождения на свете! :Радуга Дэш: Хорошо. :Пинки Пай: Итак, кто готов присоединиться к супер-пупер затейнику, чтобы организовать эту супер-пупер вечеринку? :Чиз Сэндвич: Я готов. :вздох :Чиз Сэндвич: в праздничную свистульку :Пинки Пай: Кто ты, незнакомец? :Чиз Сэндвич: Меня зовут Чиз Сэндвич. Устраиваю вечеринки. :Пинки Пай: Потрясающее совпадение! Я Пинки Пай и я'' организую вечеринку! :'Чиз Сэндвич': Оо, это не совпадение, моя маленькая пони. Моё чиз-чутьё привело меня сюда, подсказывая, что здесь намечается праздник. :'Пинки Пай': Чиз-чутьё? А! Вдвойне удивительно! У меня есть Пинки-чутьё! :'Чиз Сэндвич': Да. Я и это чувствовал. И так уж получилось, что я лучший организатор вечеринок во всей Эквестрии. Если кому-то нужен праздник — я тут как тут. Будь то посиделки, девичник, фестиваль или пирушка, я тот, кто вам нужен. :'Пинки Пай': Пара организаторов пони-вечеринок в Понивилле?! Что может быть лучше?! :'Радуга Дэш': Я вам скажу — сделать эту вечеринку грандиозной! Пусть ''эта вечеринка запомнится! Потому что это также годовщина моего переезда в Понивилль! :Рарити: Поздравляем, Радуга! Это ведь твой праздник! :Радуга Дэш: Точно! Ну что скажете, организаторы вечеринок? :Пинки Пай: Думаю, мы справимся! :Чиз Сэндвич: О, а я так не думаю. :Радуга Дэш и Пинки Пай: ахают :Чиз Сэндвич: Я это знаю! В конце концов... :Радуга Дэш: Да! Ха-ха, вот об этом я и говорю! Я в полном восторге, что вы здесь, Чиз Сэндвич! :Эпплджек: Да. Вы приехали в нужный момент. :Рарити: вздыхает Похоже, ваша вечеринка будет изумительной. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нам так повезло, что вы здесь. :Чиз Сэндвич: Я просто делаю свою работу. :Радуга Дэш: Я хочу сказать, что вечеринки Пинки Пай, конечно, весёлые и милые, но эта вечеринка будет... :Чиз Сэндвич: Грандиозной? :Радуга Дэш: Вот именно! Да! :Чиз Сэндвич: Дай пять! :Радуга Дэш: Эх, да, не обижайся, Пинки. :Пинки Пай: О-хех, всё в порядке. писк :Радуга Дэш: Мой праздник уже выглядит намного круче! Вы тот, кто мне нужен, Чиз Сэндвич. :Чиз Сэндвич: смешок Верный выбор, Радуга! Ладно, любители развлечений, мне нужное кое-что организовать. :голоса :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки! Ты что, не будешь помогать Чизу Сэндвичу организовывать вечеринку? :Пинки Пай: Всё в порядке. смех Очевидно, что он и сам может со всем справиться. :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? :Пинки Пай: В самом деле! смех В конце концов, если Чиз и в самом деле самый супер-пупер организатор вечеринок из всех, возможно это значит... что я... нет. :'Рарити': Я просто поражаюсь вашему невообразимому опыту организации вечеринок, Чиз Сэндвич. хихикает :'Эпплджек': Ну, не зря же его называют супер-пупер организатором вечеринок. :'Пинки Пай': Ну всё! Кое-кому пора вернуть своё звание! И я знаю, что надо делать! :'Радуга Дэш': Просто потрясающе! :'Эпплджек': Ах. Лучшее из всего, что я видела. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Мне даже верится. :пони :'Пинки Пай': Ни с места, Чиз! Я вызываю тебя на дуэль... по дуракавалянию! :ахают :'Флаттершай': О нет! Только не дуракаваляние! :'Эпплджек': шепчет А что это, дуракаваляние? :'Флаттершай': Понятия не имею. :'Чиз Сэндвич': Чиз Сэндвич уже давным-давно в деле, Пинки Пай. Думаешь, ты сможешь меня одолеть? :'Пинки Пай': Я не думаю. Я это ''знаю! И ставки высоки, Чиз Сэндвич. Тот, кто победит, будет назван самым крутым супер-пупер организатором вечеринок и займётся праздником для Радуги! :Сумеречная Искорка: А проигравший? :Пинки Пай: Не займётся! :Радуга Дэш: ахают :Остальные главные персонажи: ахают :Пинки Пай: Ну так как, Чиз? Ты в деле? Или ты... мягкотелый? :Чиз Сэндвич: Никто не смеет называть меня мягкотелым. Правда, Мягкотелый? :Пинки Пай: Тогда заваляем дурака ровно в полдень! :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, Пинки? Уже 3 часа. :Пинки Пай: Ох. Ладно, тогда заваляем дурака в 3:10! :орла :часов :шпор :писк :Пинки Пай: в праздничную свистульку :Сумеречная Искорка: Внимание, пони! Согласно официальным правилам дуракаваляния... :Радуга Дэш: У неё есть свод правил дуракаваляния? :Спайк: Ты шутишь? Искорка может найти правила для чего угодно! :Матильда: Чшшш. :Сумеречная Искорка: Два соперника абсолютно вольны в своих проявлениях — будь то песни, танцы, игры, шутки, либо выступления,— чтобы заставить судью хихикать, фыркать, хохотать, улюлюкать и кататься от смеха. :на тубе :Сумеречная Искорка: Чем веселее, глупее, безумнее, нелепее, тем лучше. Радуга, поскольку победитель будет организовывать твою вечеринку, то судья ты. :Радуга Дэш: Хе-хе. Напряжённое соревнование в мой праздник. Что может быть лучше? :Сумеречная Искорка: Чиз Сэндвич, Пинки Пай, вы готовы? :Пинки Пай: Я родилась готовой! :Чиз Сэндвич: А я был готов ещё до своего рождения! :Сумеречная Искорка: Тогда... Дуракаваляние начинается! :писк :Пинки Пай: Ах! Для Радуги это не лучшая вечеринка на свете! Я нарушила свою Пинки-клятву! Стоп! Дуракаваляние окончено! :сконфуженно бормочут :Радуга Дэш: Но я не назвала имени победителя. :Пинки Пай: Тебе и не нужно. Я сдаюсь. Это значит, что побеждает...Чиз Сэндвич. :Чиз Сэндвич: смеётся вздыхает ...Правда? :Пинки Пай: Да. Ты будешь организовывать вечеринку Радуги. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но как же ты, Пинки? :Пинки Пай: А я... всхлипывает Не буду. :Радуга Дэш: Пинки, стой! Прости, что позволила Чизу Сэндвичу себя увлечь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Как и все мы. :Остальные главные персонажи: соглашение :Спайк: вздох Прости, Пинки. :Пинки Пай: Нет, это вы меня простите, что я позволила своей гордыне встать на пути лучшего праздника. Чиз Сэндвич — действительно супер-пупер организатор вечеринок, он всё сделает наилучшим образом. Я уже большая пони и могу это признать, наслаждайся праздником. :Радуга Дэш: Как ты не понимаешь? Вы оба супер-пупер организаторы. Конечно, Чиз Сэндвич — отличный приглашённый затейник, но ты — наш понивилльский постоянный организатор праздников. Никто не сможет занять твоё место и ни одна вечеринка не может пройти без тебя. :Чиз Сэндвич: Радуга права. Я и не собирался занимать твоё место в Понивилле. Я просто хотел показать тебе, что я хороший организатор вечеринок. :Пинки Пай: Почему мне? :Чиз Сэндвич: Ну... :музыка, грохот, восхищение, всплески, взрыв от воды :'Чиз Сэндвич': Минутку внимания! Мы собрались, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения... :'Пинки Пай': ...и годовщину переезда... :'Пинки Пай и Чиз Сэндвич': ...Радуги Дэш! :'Радуга Дэш': Эй, пони, кто готов начать веселиться?! Понеслась! :'Радуга Дэш': Чиз Сэндвич! Ох, должна тебе сказать вы с Пинки устроили лучший супер-пупер праздник в честь дня рождения и годовщины переезда! Э, он просто... :'Чиз Сэндвич': Грандиозен? :'Радуга Дэш': Именно! :'Чиз Сэндвич': Именно это я и хотел услышать, малышка. Так, небольшой сувенир в память о моём визите. :'Пинки Пай': Ты даришь мне своего резинового цыплёнка, своего друга? :'Чиз Сэндвич': Ну, он у меня не единственный. Что ж, Мягкотелый Номер Два, ещё одно дело сделано. И нам пора двигаться дальше. В другой город на другую вечеринку. :'Пинки Пай': Я так и не запомнила, как зовут этого пони. :'Остальные главные персонажи': ''Чиз Сэндвич! :Пинки Пай: хихикает О да! :версия "Дуракаваляния" во время титров |-| Английская стенограмма = :cheering :Cheese Sandwich: Well, Boneless. Looks like our work here is done. :sloop :Cheese Sandwich: Yep, those ponies never partied so hard. Thanks to me: Cheese. Cheese Sandwich. :accordion playing :Cheese Sandwich: Woo-hoo-hoo! That was a doozy! Well, Boneless. Looks like our next party is gonna be in... Ponyville. :theme song : :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, I am so, so, SO excited because today I'm planning the birthday bash of... Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Yes, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: You realize that, by enlisting me as your party planner, I guarantee that this is going to be the funnest, most fantabulous, superbial party in Ponyville? :Rainbow Dash: Uh...yeah? I guess. :Pinkie Pie: No guesses! Parties are no picnic. :Fluttershy: Oh, I like a nice picnic party. :Pinkie Pie: growls :Fluttershy: Oh! :Pinkie Pie: Parties. Are. Serious! And you have my certified Pinkie Party Promise that you will have the best birthday party ever! :Rainbow Dash: Hoh-Okay. :Pinkie Pie: Great! Now, who's ready to join this super duper party pony to plan this super duper pa-rty? :Cheese Sandwich: I am. :gasps :Cheese Sandwich: party horn :Pinkie Pie: Who are you, stranger? :Cheese Sandwich: Name's Cheese Sandwich. I plan parties. :Pinkie Pie: What an amazing coincidence! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'm planning a party! :Cheese Sandwich: Oh, it's no coincidence, my little pony. My cheesy sense was a-tingling, telling me a party was in the works. :Pinkie Pie: A cheesy sense? Ah! Double amazing! I have a Pinkie Sense! :Cheese Sandwich: Yes. I sensed you did. And I happen to be the premiere party planner in all of Equestria. If there's a party in need, there I'll be. Be it wingding, hoedown, hootenanny, or shindig, I'm your pony. :Pinkie Pie: A pair of party pony planners in Ponyville?! What can be more perfect?! :Rainbow Dash: I'll tell you what -- making this party epic! 'Cause this isn't just any birthday. It's also the anniversary of when I moved to Ponyville! :Rarity: Good heavens, Rainbow Dash. It's your "birth-iversary"! :Rainbow Dash: Exactly! So what do you say, party planners? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, I think we can do it! :Cheese Sandwich: Oh, I don't think so. :Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: gasps :Cheese Sandwich: I know so! After all... :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Hah, now that's what I'm talking about! I'm so stoked you're here, Cheese Sandwich! :Applejack: Yeah. You sure did come on the right day. :Rarity: sighs Your party sounds simply divine. :Twilight Sparkle: We're so lucky to have you here. :Cheese Sandwich: Just doing my job, little fillies. :Rainbow Dash: I mean, Pinkie Pie's parties are fun and sweet and all, but now this party's gonna be-- :Cheese Sandwich: Epic? :Rainbow Dash: You said it! Oh, yeah! :Cheese Sandwich: Feels gouda! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, heh, no offense, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Uh, n-none taken. squee :Rainbow Dash: My birth-iversary's already looking way cooler! You are my kind of party pony, Cheese Sandwich. :Cheese Sandwich: chuckles You got that right, Rainbow Dash. All right, party ponies, I've got some planning to do! :cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Aren't you gonna help Cheese Sandwich plan the party? :Pinkie Pie: That's okay. nervously He obviously has what it takes to do it all by himself. Heh. :Twilight Sparkle: Really? :Pinkie Pie: Yes, indeedy! nervously After all, if Cheese really is the super duperiest partying-est pony of them all, maybe that means... I'm... not. :'Rarity': I must say I marvel at your superior party planning expertise, Cheese Sandwich. giggles :'Applejack': Well, they don't call him the super duper party planner for nothin'. :'Pinkie Pie': That's it! This pony has gotta get her title back! And I know just what to do! :'Rainbow Dash': Totally awesome! :'Applejack': Huh. Best I've ever seen. :'Twilight Sparkle': I can't believe it! :awing :'Pinkie Pie': Freeze, Cheese! I challenge you... to a goof off! :gasp :'Fluttershy': Oh, no! Not a goof off! :'Applejack': whispering What's a goof off? :'Fluttershy': I have no idea, hehe. :'Cheese Sandwich': This Cheese has stood alone a long time, Pinkie Pie. You think you can out-goof me? :'Pinkie Pie': Oh, I don't think so. I ''know so! And the stakes are high, Cheese Sandwich. Whoever wins will be dubbed the ultimate super duper party pony and headline the Rainbow Dash birth-iversary bash! :Twilight Sparkle: And the loser? :Pinkie Pie: Doesn't! :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Rest of main cast: gasps :Pinkie Pie: So, are you in, Cheese? Or are you... boneless? :Cheese Sandwich: Nopony calls me boneless. Right, Boneless? :Pinkie Pie: Then the goof off is on for high noon! :Twilight Sparkle: Um, Pinkie? It's already 3 o'clock. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Oh, well then. Make it 3:10 to goof off! :screeches :ticks :jangling :squeaking :Pinkie Pie: party horn :Twilight Sparkle: All right, everypony. According to my official goof off rulebook... :Rainbow Dash: She actually has a goof off rulebook? :Spike: Are you kidding? Twilight can find a rulebook for everything! :Matilda: Shhh. :Twilight Sparkle: The two competitors have free range to goof about -- be it by singing, dancing, playing, prancing, joking, or performing -- to make the judge chortle, chuckle, giggle, guffaw, hoot and holler, whoop it up, and party down. :sounds :Twilight Sparkle: The funnier, sillier, wilder, and goofier, the better. Rainbow Dash, since the winner will be headlining your party, you are the judge. :Rainbow Dash: Heh. Big tense competition on my birth-iversary. What could be better? :Twilight Sparkle: Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie Pie, are you ready? :Pinkie Pie: I was born ready! :Cheese Sandwich: I was ready before I was born! :Twilight Sparkle: Then... Let the goofing begin! :squeaking :Pinkie Pie: gasps Rainbow's not having the best party ever! I... I broke the Pinkie Party Promise! Stop! The goof off is off! :murmuring confused :Rainbow Dash: But I haven't named a winner. :Pinkie Pie: You don't have to. I forfeit. Which means... Cheese Sandwich wins. :Cheese Sandwich: laughs sighs ...I do? :Pinkie Pie: Yes. You get to headline Rainbow Dash's party. :Twilight Sparkle: But, what about you, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: I... sniffles I don't. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, wait! I'm sorry I got all swept away by Cheese Sandwich. :Twilight Sparkle: We all are. :Rest of main cast: agreement :Spike: sighs Sorry, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: No. I'm sorry I let my pride get in the way of you having the best birth-iversary ever. Cheese Sandwich really is a super duper party planner, and he'll be a terrific headliner. I should've been a big enough pony to admit that and let you have your day. :Rainbow Dash: But don't you get it? You're both super duper party ponies. Sure, Cheese Sandwich is a great guest party pony, but you're Ponyville's permanent party pony. Nopony could ever take your place, and we could never have a party without you. :Cheese Sandwich: Rainbow Dash is right. I never meant to take your place in Ponyville. I just wanted to show you what a great party pony I am, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Why me? :Cheese Sandwich: Well... :music, rattling, cheering, splash, explosion with kazoos :'Cheese Sandwich': All right, everypony! We are here to celebrate the birthday... :'Pinkie Pie': ...and anniversary... :'Pinkie Pie''' and Cheese Sandwich: ...of Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, everypony! Who's ready to get their party on?! Hit it! :Rainbow Dash: Cheese Sandwich! Oh, I gotta tell ya, you and Pinkie have totally made this the best birthday/anniversary super combo ever! Hah, it's totally-- :Cheese Sandwich: Epic? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, it is! :Cheese Sandwich: That's all I needed to hear, little filly. Just a little memento of my visit. :Pinkie Pie: You're giving me your special rubber chicken friend? :Cheese Sandwich: Oh, he's not the only one. Well, Boneless Two, another job well done. But it's time we mosey along. Another town, another party. :Pinkie Pie: I never did get that pony's name. :Rest of main cast: Cheese Sandwich! :Pinkie Pie: giggles Oh, yeah! :version of The Goof Off plays over credits en:Transcripts/Pinkie Pride Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон